Transformations
by MyNameIsCrazy
Summary: It's back up my lovelies! It was hard, the life I lived. At least over the past few days it was. Then everything changed... First in a trilogy, going along with the movies. This story goes along with An Unexpected Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the LotR or The Hobbit franchises! Peter Jackson and New Line Media do!**

* * *

I ran, my proper upbringing dead, along with my parents. My torn skirts were wet and filthy, and my hair was tangled and knotted. I had been running from the Orc raiders for days. They had burned my entire village, and all of the land around it. I had stolen a horse from the burning stable, but he was sick, and collapsed just miles outside the village borders. Carrying as much as I dared on my back, I set out on foot.

For four days now, I had been sleeping in the open, scared for my very life every minute and only getting a few hours rest here and there. By the time I had reached the wizard, I was a haggard, filthy, starving, tired, thirsty mess in dire need of care.

"Please, you have to help me. I am begging you, good wizard," I pleaded, on my knees, grappling at the hem of his cloak.

"And what gives you the impression that I am a good wizard?" he asked, staring down his hooked nose at me.

"Well, you give off the sense of a kind soul." He offered a hand to me and I took it, and, with what strength I had, I stood. My knees wobbled and buckled, and I collapsed.

"My, my, let's get you some rest and food. And a good hot bath," the wizard said, smiling through his gray beard, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

Inside was warm and comfortable, and the smells of rabbit stew wafted from the fireplace. I stumbled over to a chair, but he shook his head.

"To the bath with you. You're a dirty, bloody mess. I will bandage your arms and knees when you return," he said, ushering me to the bath.

Once he left, I pumped in hot water and stripped off my once-beautiful clothes and tossed them into a heap. I slipped into the bath and the hot water seared my skin, and immediately removed the dust and loose dirt from my body.

After scrubbing my skin raw, I sank low in the bath and let my hair flow around my head. Combing some soap through it, I rinsed. When I was finally done, the water was a dishwater gray, and sediment had started to settle on the base. I wrapped myself with the robe hanging on the back of the door and pumped out the dirty water.

Walking back into the main part of the comfortable house, the wizard was standing by the fireplace, stirring the stew slowly.

"Finished with your bath, I see," he said, not looking at me. I nodded and he turned to me and smiled.

"There are some clothes over there that I believe will fit you," he added, motioning to the bed.

I walked over to see pants, a billowy shirt, and a vest lying on the quilt. I pulled the curtain and dressed in the clothes, grateful for the hospitality. Pulling back the curtain again, I found him setting two wooden bowls and utensils down and pulling out a chair for me and himself.

I walked over cautiously to him and sat down. "I hope you like rabbit stew. It's a rather tasty recipe I picked up while visiting the Shire, not too long ago," he said, trying a spoonful of the broth. Carefully, I did as well. The warm broth was delicious.

I devoured the stew ravenously and begged for more. After finishing three bowlfuls and a few chunks of bread, I was satisfied.

"Now, tell me why you are running," he inquired as we sat outside and he puffed on his pipe.

"Before I regale you with my woeful story, will you first tell me who you are precisely?" I asked, eager to find out the name of my host.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and who are you?"

"My name is Estel," I smiled. "And now for my story..."

* * *

"You have been through quite a lot," he said consolingly. I nodded solemnly.

"I need a place to hide. I cannot be in the open, or else they will surely kill me. Will you please help me?" I asked, and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, but go to sleep. When you wake up, your problems will be dealt with," he said and ushered me to bed. I shuffled off into the candle-lit house and collapsed on the bed.

I woke up with a strange sensation to itch my ear. I lifted my arm, but it wouldn't agree. I looked around and the world looked different. I attempted to climb off of the bed, but slumped to the floor. I looekd around and tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't work. I crawled over to the table and tried to pull myself up on one of the chairs, but instead I jumped, and sat, like a dog, on the chair. Like a dog.

"Gandalf, what is going on?" I asked, but no words came out. Instead, I barked like a dog.

There was that same comparison again. Like a dog. "Gandalf!" I called, but again a bark came out of my throat. I jumped down from the chair and trodded over to the open door. I padded outside and saw the wizard in his garden.

"Gandalf, what did you do to me?" I shouted. He didn't seem to understand me, but the wizard standing next to him, in a brown cloak, did.

"My dear, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know! I went to bed a girl, but woke up feeling strange," I answered. I felt a twitching behind me, and spun in a circle, trying to see it. Catching a glimpse of it, I jumped back. A large gray tail was wagging behind me. I looked at my hands and feet and saw strong paws in their stead. I flopped my head side to side, and no hair swished around my head. Instead were two very floppy ears. I bounded for the creek and looked at my reflection. I bayed loudly and tried to cry.

I WAS a dog!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The dog I chose for Estel is a New Zealand Sheepdog. I was originally thinking of an Irish Wolfhound, but they're way too big.**

* * *

I ran around, trying to cry, but all that came out was more baying and howling. the wizard in the brown cloak tried to catch me and calm me down, but I was too worked up to comply. So he gave up and went back over to Gandalf, who was still gardening under the shade of a large oak tree and I laid down with my paws covering my muzzle, whimpering.

"Don't you think you went a little too far?" he asked the gray wizard, looking back at me. Gandalf looked up at him and shook a few pieces of loose hairs back.

"The poor girl is on the run. Her entire life was destroyed, the work of Azog, no doubt. Radagast, this is for her own good. She will be completely undetectable. The scent of a dog masks her own, therefore, drawing her away from Azog. She is safe now," Gandalf said, sitting back on his heels and sighing.

Radagast sat down on the ground next to his friend and contemplated what was just said. "Yes, but are you sure this was the best thing? Was there no other way?"

Gandalf shook his head solemnly. "She came to me in rags, caked with blood and dirt."

Radagast's eyes widened. But then his serious face returned. "I know of your journey. How will you provide safety for the girl? What will you do?"

"I have a company of thirteen, soon to be fourteen. They are all trustworthy men. They will care for her. And I will be there when I can to provide the safety she needs. I will put her in no perilous situations I cannot take care of myself."

At this, I picked my head up and whined. Radagast came over and scratched my ears. It felt so good, and I started to thump my tail on the ground in delight. Due to the hot sun, I started to pant, and Radagast led me over to the shade.

"Did you hear and understand all of what we said?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes," I said, though it came out as a bark.

"She said 'yes'," Radagast said in my defense. Gandalf nodded and stood, shaking the dirt from the hem of his cloak. I stood as well and shook the loose dirt from my dark fur. Gandalf patted my haunches, which I took as a lead to go inside the hut. I trotted along with the two wizards and once inside, headed straight for the bed and jumped up, preparing for a nap.

"Looks to me like you're getting used to being a dog," Gandalf said, smiling.

"I'm trying to," I answered. Radagast translated for me and I thanked him. Being a dog meant that no one could understand you, but you knew exactly what they were saying.

If you only knew what this really entailed, you would have never done this to me, I thought, half bitterly, half sadly. I knew it was for my own safety, but I could've protected myself. I could fight, but now I was a four-legged canine with only a bark and growl to communicate with.

Feeling drowsy, I rested my head on my front paws and fell asleep.

I awoke to the scents of cooking fish and bread. I jumped off the bed with vigor and barked excitedly. Gandalf set a plate of fish and leftover rabbit stew on the floor and I sat down and stared at it.

"You really expect me to eat off of the floor?" I asked in disgust.

Gandalf looked at Radagast in confusion and Radagast translated. Taking the hint, Gandalf moved my portions to the table and I politely jumped up, and delicately ate my fish.

Finding out how ravenous I really was, I scarfed down the fish and lapped up the rabbit stew in record time. Gandalf and Radagast laughed and I tried to smile a dog smile.

After dinner, I sat with the wizards as they smoked from their pipes and conversed about things that were just irrelevant to each other. I rolled over lazily in the waining summer sun and dozed contently.

At around what felt like midnight, someone nudged me awake and ushered me into the house where I curled up on the small rug in front of the fireplace and fell asleep.

I awoke to smells of breakfast and leapt up excitedly, begging at the table for a link of sausage or a strip of bacon. I was occasionally handed both and gobbled them down excitedly.

After breakfast I was taken on a relaxing morning walk, and, surprisingly, I enjoyed it. Happily padding through the woods, I chased rogue squirrels and splashed through a few creeks. But when Gandalf called for me, I quickly rejoined the wizards.

Being a dog wasn't all so bad, I surmised. I could still think rationally, at least. But my height was compromised. I used to be so tall, but now, I was only three feet or so off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Gandalf announced that we were leaving for the Shire that morning. I didn't want to leave, but my opinion couldn't be voiced, due to the fact that Radagast had left the night before.

Only bringing a small satchel of things, we set off, walking.

All morning I whined, and in my head I complained about everything.

It's so hot, my feet ache, I'm tired, I'm hungry, when will we be there? and the list went on. I was so hot, that my mouth was so dry from constantly panting.

At around mid morning, we stopped for a light snack. Gandalf handed me a slice of dried meat and I gobbled it down hungrily. We started up again, shortly afterwards, but not before we guzzled down some water.

Arriving in a quaint village, I saw that all the people there were about three feet tall, and no more than that.

This must be the Shire, I thought, looking around.

"This is the main town in the Shire, Hobbiton," Gandalf explained to me, and I bobbed my head in acknowledgement.

We came up to a large round green door with a gold knob in the direct center. A small man was sitting outside of the door, smoking a pipe, just like Gandalf's.

The two exchanged words of greeting and I took to the shade to rest.

"Mr. Gandalf, is that your dog, by any chance?" the hobbit asked, concern prominent in his voice.

"Yes, she is. And you need not worry, she is very well-behaved. Estel, come," Gandalf called to me. I stood and trotted over and sat at my "master's" feet. The hobbit nodded in impression and the two men continued to converse.

After a while, the hobbit dismissed the wizard and disappeared into his hole. I trotted with Gandalf up to the green door and he drew a strange rune on it. He led me away and we started to walk back to his small house.

The next day, I woke and stretched, ready to eat. That night I had had a dream of a memory of skating on a frozen lake when the snows fell over the kingdom. I smiled in my mind, knowing my physical muzzle didn't have the muscles to do so. Gandalf set a plate of scrambled pheasant eggs in front of me and I wolfed them down hungrily.

I barked my appreciation and he laughed. I trotted over to him and rested my jaw on his lap, panting slightly. He smiled and patted my head.

That evening, we arrived at the Hobbit's hole again, a pileup of dwarves on the front stoop. One caught sight of me and scratched the ruff of my neck. I barked and licked his bearded face and returned to Gandalf.

Upon opening the door, the hobbit, commonly referred to as Bilbo so I learned, was surprised to see me again. I jumped on top of and over the pile of dwarves lying on the door-jamb and trotted into the hole and sat on the floor. He stared at me and I wagged my tail, panting happily. The smell of roasting meat danced over my tastebuds and I licked my chops, bounding into the dining room.

"A dog! Gandalf never ceases to surprise us!" a dwarf said. He was handsome for his race. His shaggy dark hair was tied back into a half ponytail and his brown eyes gleamed in the firelight. His face was scruffy with a dark scruff and he was rather young. I trotted over to him and sat down. He gazed at me and scratched me behind my ears, making my tail thump the tile floor happily.

"You're a sweet beast, aren't you?" he muttered softly.

"Her name is Estel, for her eyes sparkle like stars," a powerful voice said behind us. The dwarf stood to look at Gandalf and shake his hand.

"Estel, meet Kili," Gandalf said, petting my head softly. I jumped up and put my paws on his outstretched forearms and he laughed again. I licked his face and he laughed even heartier.

"She seems to really like you," Gandalf said, his voice laughing.

"I appreciate the canine companionship," Kili said, smiling, looking from me to Gandalf.

As everyone sat down to dinner, I was sitting by Kili's chair the entire night. None of the other dwarves seemed to know (or remember) that I was there, so every once in a while, I'd jump up and steal a roll or chunk of meat that Kili left conveniently by the edge of the table. It was chaos up on the table, and I was thankful I was down on the floor.

After dinner, there was even more chaos, doing the dishes and other chores. Plates flew like discuses along with bowls and mugs and things like that.

They sang and threw plates around, laughing and cheering, all the while giving poor Bilbo a great scare. Bilbo was bustling around, begging them not to do what they were doing. I sat in the middle of the chaos, absolutely having a grand time. They sung and in my mind, I danced around with them, singing and laughing, wearing my summer festival dress, flowers wound into my rusty blonde hair. But sadly, I could not join in on the festivities. As my dog form though, I stood on my back legs and bounced around, giving the dwarves a laugh, Kili the most. His laugh was deep and hearty and I loved it.

Once the dishes were done everyone got another laugh from the look on Bilbo's face when he saw the dishes stacked neatly and sparklingly clean, there was a series of three harsh thumps on the front door.

The company hushed and Gandalf looked around. "He is here."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat by the door my tail thumping on the floor, Kili's hand on my head, stroking my ears. I was panting happily for whatever reason, I know not what. The door opened and there stood the grandest looking dwarf I had seen by far.

He walked in and immediately caught sight of me. He turned to Gandalf and spoke quietly.

"This is who you told me of? This is the girl?" he said, audible only to Gandalf and, with my sharp canine ears, myself. Gandalf nodded and the dwarf looked back at me.

"Her name is Estel," Gandalf replied. The hobbit made his way to the dwarf and formal introductions were made. I learned his name was Thorin Oakenshield, a destined king of the dwarves under the mountain. I looked at the king and panted. I loped up to him and rubbed my head against his hand. He jerked it away and then looked at me. He smiled slightly and reached down to pet my head.

I was shooed off from later discussions and put outside. The cool night air blew my ears about lazily and I laid down, resting my large head on my paws. The cool night wind rocked me into a sleepy stupor and I was only awakened by someone tapping the scruff of my neck. I looked up and saw a different dwarf than Kili or Thorin.

"It's alright, doggie. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. From within I heard someone else call.

"C'mon, Ori. We haven't got all night," he said. He had a deep voice and a balding head.

"Alright, Dwalin. Come on doggie. There's a good lass," the dwarf by the name of Ori said, taking the leather belt off from around my neck and wrapping the rope around his forearm.

_Why did they tie me up? I am well behaved. I wouldn't have run off_, I thought bitterly as I trotted back inside. The door shut behind me and I trotted over to Kili who was crouching near the ground with open arms.

"C'mere you mutt," he said in jest. I leapt into his arms and he toppled backwards. I licked his face and he laughed, nudging me off. I felt a gruff hand tug me away and I whimpered.

"That is no way for a lady to act. Especially one of your upbringing," a harsh tone whispered in my ear. I looked to my left and saw Thorin holding me close to his shoulder. He let me go with a toss and I scampered off, tail somewhat between my hind legs.

"What was that for?" Kili said abruptly after I had left. I hid in the pantry and listened keenly to their conversation. The lights had gone out and only a few candles were left to burn while everyone slept. I hadn't had time to hear the rest of the conversation because I felt too much in pain. I ran off past them and into an empty room.

My limbs were growing and my tail was receding into my tail bone. My spine was extending and my ears shifting position. My snout was shrinking into a small and delicate nose and my fur was receding back into my skin, leaving behind soft and porcelain white flesh. I grew to a reasonable height and found myself draped in a soft and flowing gown of pale yellow organza. My hair had grown to waist length and was soft and silky and clean. I hurried over to a looking glass by the blazing fire and gasped at my reflection. I was _human_. I ran my hands over my pristine body and cried out.

"This isn't happening!" I cried. I looked around and walked out of the room, my soft bare feet padding quietly over the wood floor. Out of one of the rooms walked Gandalf.

"What sorcery is this!" I cried, grappling at the front of his cloak.

"I am giving you three hours every three days as a girl. Spend them wisely," he said before he kissed my rusty blond hair. I stepped away and looked at him in horror.

"Take it back. I want to be either human or canine. Not both at the same time!" I demanded, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Why? You wanted to be human when you were canine and now you reverse that?" he said softly. I nodded vigorously and he sighed.

"When you wake up tomorrow, you will be all canine. But when I think the time right, you will return to human. Is that reasonable for you?" I nodded and he smiled.

"To bed with you. I will wake you in the morning." He shooed me away and I walked to the empty room and closed the door. I curled up on the floor and closed my eyes, wishing my body would change back.

When I woke, I stood on my paws and yelped for glee.

_No more confusion! I like this being a dog business!_ I thought, delighted at seeing my tail for a change. I was getting accustomed to being on all fours, loping around and not having use over my 'hands'. I walked out of the doorway and into the front hall where the dwarves were congregated.

"Good morning, Estel," Kili said, smiling and scratching my ears. He slipped me a piece of bacon and I gobbled it down, licking my chops.

"Kili, if you don't have an issue with it, I'd like the dog to walk with me for this portion of the journey. When we rest, she is yours," Thorin said. Kili nodded and scratched me behind the ears before walking away to finish buckling his weapons to his person.

Thorin looked down at me and crouched to my eye level. "Gandalf told me of the spell. WHy would you not take the three hours?"

_Can't you understand that I cannot communicate due to the fact I have no proper vocal cords?_ I barked bitterly.

Thorin stood. "I wish you could talk," he said, depressed.

_You and me both, sir_, I replied in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

As we walked, I heard a voice calling behind us. Bilbo was running up to catch us, wanting to join our party. He was given a pony and Gandalf was thrown bags of coins that jingled merrily. I smiled inwardly, knowing how many of the dwarves had lost their bet. Gandalf only chuckled deeply. Thorin looked down at me and smiled and I looked up at him and panted, doing my best to smile. He only chuckled as Balin looked at me strangely.

He rode up to Thorin and whispered to him.

"The dog, she shows some human abilities. She listens and is not a disturbance, like other mutts are. Why is this? What secret does she hold?" Balin asked.

"All in due time, my dear friend," Thorin replied.

I looked up at the wise old dwarf and barked. _See? I'm a dog. Woof_, I thought, keeping my secret identity well, secret.

As we walked, someone called behind us. Everyone stopped and I heard that Bilbo wanted to go back to fetch his pocket handkerchiefs.

_You'll just have to adapt, Bilbo_, I thought. _Like I did_.

We continued walking all day, only to stop a few times for lunch and such. I trotted over to Gandalf, who handed me some salted meat and bread.

"Won't that upset her?" Ori asked, looking at Gandalf who was holding the chunk of bread while I bit off smaller chunks.

"No. She has a tough stomach, this one does," Gandalf answered, looking down at me and winking. Ori looked at me fondly and gently ruffled my head, ears flapping. I barked merrily and ate some more bread.

Thorin approached us and whispered to Gandalf. "Kili is growing rather fond of that girl, or rather, dog. He wishes not to be parted from her. I do not know what to make of that. Is it love that he has for the dog?" he asked.

Gandalf smiled knowingly. "All in time, my friend. But I believe, Estel the great warrioress will make her appearance, sooner than we think," he answered. "But for now she is the beast, loving and faithful. Kili will see that she is more in time."

_What does he mean 'great warrioress'? Sure I was the best fighter in realm...Oh... I get it now_, I thought. That shows how much of a blond I am.

After lunch, we walked a while more until we got to a tall mountain. We scaled the rock wall to a small alcove that was large enough to hold sixteen people. Pardon, fifteen people and a dog.

It was dark by the time we made camp, and I curled up near the crackling fire and dozed off. I dreamt of last night, being human again and wondered to myself why I hadn't wanted the three hours. Maybe it was to eliminate confusion within the fellowship, that a woman in delicate clothing and bare feet was traveling with them, maybe it was to maintain regularity and sanity within my own mind. Or maybe it was just because I was still too scared to face the world a human, knowing danger was still out there, wanting to kill me. I wasn't sure at all.

I jumped a little when I felt a gentle hand rest on my head. I looked up to see Kili sitting next to me, stroking my head and spine. I rested my head back on my paws and dozed off.

I fell asleep to the sound of Balin's voice, telling the story of Thorin Oakenshield. It was truly a fascinating story. At least from the bits and pieces I was awake for.

That night, as we slept, I dreamt of a woman, tall and beautiful with coppery blond hair and brilliant blue eyes leaning over me, singing to me softly, ruby red lips moving ever so slightly. Her gown of pale yellow blew in a gentle breeze, as her hair gently brushed about her shoulders. Her porcelain skin was illuminated by the moonlight, giving her a silver glowing haze around her slender figure.

"Who are you?" I whispered to her as she brushed her hands through my hair and over my face. She only smiled and sang even sweeter.

"You already know me," she said, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I brushed my fingers through her locks which were soft and silky. She stood and smiled at me, seeming to disappear into the cool midnight air.

I jolted awake to see Estel sleeping at my side, curled up and tail wrapped around her body. I smiled and petted her soft head in reassurance. But no matter how hard I tried to fall back to sleep, I could only think of that apparition. Who was she? She said I knew her already. What did that mean? All through the dream, though I just realized, I could not feel Estel by my side. Where had she gone? Was it just the dream? I looked over at Estel again and let out a deep breath. Then I noticed it. A small patch of medium blond hair on the back of Estel's neck.

The same color as the woman's in my dream.


End file.
